


Winston/Bastion/Zenyatta

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Platonic Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Platonic love is just as wonderful as romantic love :)  So here's some HC's with Winston, Bastion and Zenyatta!





	

•Winston would love Valentine’s Day, especially seeing all the happy couples

 

•But it might make him a bit lonely too

 

•Lena is usually there to pick him up, but this year he wants to make you feel better when he notices you’re alone

 

•Will make plans early on to keep you distracted and invite Bastion and Zenyatta, and anyone else without an s/o to join

 

•Tea and crumpets on a patio if the weather is nice, Lena would definitely join even though she’s seeing someone

 

•There will be many happy beeps from Bastion

 

•He would give you small flowers throughout the day or other small things he finds that he thinks are cute

 

•I doubt he would fully understand what Valentine’s Day is right away, but when he sees the couples kissing he would try to give you one

 

•It would turn into a boop on the nose

 

•Zenyatta would appreciate being included and give you numerous fortune cookie-esque quotes about how being alone is not a bad thing

 

•“No snowflake falls in the wrong place.”

 

•He would also remind you that you aren’t alone, as is evident by your surrounding friends

 

•Offers to meditate with you

 

•Everyone will end up watching old movies from the 1950’s with lots of dance sequences projected on a large wall

 

•SO MANY happy beeps from Bastion when watching the dancers


End file.
